The present disclosure relates to an optical detection device, and more particularly to an avalanche optical detection device.
Optical detection devices are used in optical communication systems and detect optical signals and convert them into electrical signals. As a typical optical detection device, there is a photodiode, and the photodiode includes a P-I-N photodiode, a PN photodiode, and an avalanche photodiode.
The avalanche photodiodes may generate a gain of signal by applying a high electric field and using avalanche amplification to generate holes or electrons.